


Вне себя

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short, Short One Shot, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Porn, a bit of plot, but mainly porn." - Sheneya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вне себя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bent out of Shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589481) by [Sheneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya). 



Харрисон Уэллс ожидал много разных вещей, когда шагнул сквозь ту сингулярность.  
  
Быть втянутым в странные отношения между Харрисоном Уэллсом этой Земли… кто на самом деле не Харрисон Уэллс, и Флэшем не было одной из них.  
  
Честно говоря, Харрисон ожидал, что этот Флэш будет похожим на Джея. Чуть замученным, напряженным, немного переутомленный работой с мета-преступниками.  
  
Кем-то, к кому Гаррисон мог испытывать немного сочувствия в самую глухую ночь, когда никто не мог видеть его собственные трещины. Он не боялся признаться самому себе, что именно его ошибка привела к возникновению некоторых проблем Джея, и Зум являлся одной из этого множества. Однако он никогда не признавал этого публично, слишком беспокоясь, что Джесси может попасть под удар в ходе последующей реакции. Не то что бы эта защита, которую он пытался обеспечить, возымела хоть какой-то эффект против Зума.  
  
Этот Флэш, впрочем, был столь молод, и он казался полным надежды относительно окружающего его мира. Харрисон все еще пытался выяснить, была ли это именно та причина, что сделала отношения Барри с человеком, который убил его мать … и версией его самого этого мира более… или менее понятными.  
  
Этот Флэш так же был слишком чистым для того, что он делал сейчас. Выражение глубокой сосредоточенности на обычно выглядящем невинно Барри, пока он едва ласкает лицо и волосы Харрисона между удивительно нежными поцелуями, почти ужасает.  
  
Половиной причины этого является то, что это происходит пока Харрисон стонет от удовольствия, когда он сложен почти пополам под своим слегка психотическим двойником. Он почти уверен, что он не должен сходить с ума из-за человека, что носит его личность подобно маске. Он не должен быть настолько отзывчив к человеку, который убил его двойника на этой Земле. И все же, он по-прежнему находит себя на полпути к тому, что бы начать просить о большем, когда его ноги раздвигает в стороны тот, чье лицо выглядит в точности как его собственное; человек, который вбивается в его задницу столь быстро, что кажется он в паре шагов от границы между нормальной и супер скоростями.  
  
Харрисон едва ли разбирает приглушенное «Будет еще лучше» от Барри, когда молодой человек накрывает его рот в очередной раз.  
  
Не проходит и секунды после этого заявления, как его двойник начинает вибрировать внутри него.  
  
Он никогда не признает тех звуков, что он сделал после этого. Никто и никогда не услышит о том пронзительном скулеже, что слетел с его губ, в мгновение заглушенном языком Барри, когда его глаза закатились от удовольствия в его голове.  
  
И точно никто не услышит о том, как он отключился на вибрирующем мужском члене, после того как кончил.


End file.
